lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Imaginary Okapi/Transcript
KION: (SNIFFING) Mmm-hmm. (LEAVES RUSTLING) KION: Gotcha! FULI: Hey! KION: Now it's your turn to be "it" and my turn to hide! FULI: Yeah, okay, fine. But first... Could you move your paw? (SIGHS) I still don't get it, Kion. Why are we playing hide-and-seek in the first place? KION: It's not just hide-and-seek. It's a way to practice our tracking skills. FULI: Ah, that does sound better. BUNGA: Yeah! Besides, it's fun! FULI: How long did it take Kion to find you two? BUNGA: Somehow he found me right away. KION: He laughed when I walked past him. ONO: Kion found me pretty fast, too. FULI: What about Beshte? Haven't you found him? KION: Oh, yeah, I found him. I just haven't told him yet. Okay, Beshte! You can come out from behind the rocks now! BESHTE: (CHUCKLES) You got me. Pretty good hiding place, though, right? ONO: I have to admit, for someone your size, you're a surprisingly good hider. BESHTE: Thanks, Ono. KION: Okay, Fuli. Everyone's been "it" but you. Close your eyes so we can go hide. FULI: Hmm. Fine. But I warn you. I'm the fastest finder in the Pride Lands! BUNGA: Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the fastest hider! (GRUNTING) FULI: He does realize that doesn't count for anything, right? ONO: I'm not sure he does. FULI: (SIGHS) Okay. Everybody go hide! Ready or not, here I come! BESHTE: (GRUNTS) (CHUCKLES) VOICE: Excuse me? BESHTE: (EXCLAIMS) Who's in there? AJABU: Just me. I didn't mean to startle you, but you were standing on my hoof. BESHTE: I was? I'm sorry! Say, I don't think we've met. I'm Beshte! What's your name? AJABU: Uh, I'm Ajabu. BESHTE: Pleased to meet you, Ajabu. Come on out. I won't bite. AJABU: Hmm. Okay. BESHTE: Poa. I've never met anyone that looks like you. (CHUCKLES) And I've met pretty much everyone in the Pride Lands. AJABU: Well, you see, I'm not from around here. BESHTE: I believe it. So Ajabu, are you a zebra? Or a giraffe? AJABU: Neither! I'm an okapi. BESHTE: An okapi? Poa! I've never met an okapi before. AJABU: Well, there aren't many of us. Even back home. BESHTE: How come you were hiding in the bushes? AJABU: It's what I do. BESHTE: Hide in bushes? AJABU: Oh, not just bushes. I hide behind trees, behind rock piles...Oh, if I see a hole, I'll hide in the hole. BESHTE: Why do you hide so much? AJABU: Where I come from, it's the smartest thing for an okapi to do. (GASPS) BESHTE: Hey, Twiga. TWIGA: Morning, Beshte. BESHTE: Ajabu? Where'd you go? AJABU: (SOFTLY) I'm here. Behind the rocks. BESHTE: Come back out! That was just Twiga. She's a nice giraffe. No need to hide from her. AJABU: Back where I come from, you can't be too careful. BESHTE: Where do you come from? AJABU: A place far away with lots of bushes and plenty of trees, a fair amount of rock piles. A hole or two. (LAUGHS) Lots of places to hide. BESHTE: So why'd you leave? AJABU: Oh, I got chased out. Guess I didn't hide well enough. BESHTE: Who chased you out? AJABU: A leopard. Okapis are a leopard's favorite food. BESHTE: Well, you've got nothing to hide from here. We don't have any leopards in the Pride Lands. AJABU: Really? BESHTE: Hippo's honor! AJABU: Then you think I could stop hiding? BESHTE: Well, sure. Come on, Ajabu. I'll give you a tour. You're gonna love it here. FLAMINGOS: (SQUAWKING) BESHTE: ♪ From the north to the south to the east to west ♪ Yep, the Pride Lands are the best, no question ♪ You can see me in the floodplain section ♪ Lake Matope You'll catch a hippo resting ♪ See? No need to hide from the water ♪ Yo, Timon and Pumbaa! ♪ Hakuna matata ♪ You're safe around our way You're all right ♪ You're in the Pride Lands, Ajabu Ain't a leopard in sight ♪ Life in the Pride Lands Peaceful and so grand ♪ Living is easy Just you believe me ♪ 'Cause everyone I see is so friendly ♪ Grazing all around with no worry ♪ They all know there's no need to fear ♪ And you're gonna love it right here ♪ Follow me to Mizimu ♪ I'm playing those beats through the baobab grove on a tree fruit ♪ Plus I'm pals with every little galago ♪ And they hanging at Ndefu That's the style, yo ♪ Imbamba Canyon to the fields of Mbali Where the antelope run ♪ And the elephants be calling It's home sweet home ♪ Now you know how we be living ♪ One time for the Pride Lands Sing it! ♪ Life in the Pride Lands Peaceful and so grand ♪ Living is easy Just you believe me ♪ 'Cause everyone I see is so friendly ♪ Grazing all around with no worry ♪ They all know there's no need to fear ♪ And you're gonna love it right here ♪ You're gonna love it right here ♪ You're gonna love it right here ♪ FUILI: (SNIFFING) (SNIFFING) (GROWLS) BUNGA: (SHOUTS) FULI: (LAUGHS) Gotcha! BUNGA: How come everybody always finds me first? FULI: Maybe it has something to do with your smell. BUNGA: (SNIFFS) It is unmistakable, isn't it? FULI: Well, that's one way of looking at it. Now to find Ono, Beshte and Kion. Oh, and speaking of Kion, here's a nice fresh set of his tracks! BUNGA: Right behind ya, Fuli! FULI: (SNIFFING) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) What you got, Fuli? FULI: Look. These aren't Kion's tracks. BUNGA: Unless he's got one foot bigger than the others. FULI: Nah, I don't think so. Kion! Beshte! Ono! Game's over! You guys need to see this! ONO: On my way! KION: Fuli! What is it? You find something? FULI: Any idea what kind of animal makes tracks like that? KION: Heyvi kabisa! These are leopard tracks! FULI: That's what I thought, too. BUNGA: Leopard tracks? You sure? ONO: But there aren't any leopards living in the Pride Lands. KION: Well, there's one now. The question is, where? Ono? ONO: I'm on it! BUNGA: Any chance it's just a hyrax with really big feet? ONO: Hapana! Everyone! Everyone! I saw the leopard! He's going after some gazelles! KION: Lead the way, Ono. Till the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! KION: (GROWLING) Get out of the Pride Lands, leopard! Now! MAKUCHA: Name's Makucha, lion. You want me to go, you're gonna have to make me. But you'll have to catch me first! FULI: No problem! Huwezi! You got nowhere to go now! MAKUCHA: That's what you think, cheetah! (SHOUTS) FULI: (GRUNTS) MAKUCHA: (LAUGHING) BUNGA: Wow! He sure can jump! FULI: Pretty fast, too. KION: This guy's not gonna be easy to catch. ONO: Did you see the gazelles? They weren't scared of the leopard at all. KION: That's why we've got to get him out of the Pride Lands. None of the herds know that leopards are hunters. FULI: So, they don't realize they should be scared. BUNGA: They're all going to be sitting ducks! ONO: Especially the ducks. KION: That's why we gotta find him. Now let's split up so we can cover more ground. Fuli, you're with me. Bunga, you Ono and...Hey, where is Beshte? BUNGA: I bet he's still hiding. ONO: Don't worry, Kion. We'll find him. BUNGA: Yeah. Let's go, Ono! Zuka Zama! AJABU: (LAUGHS) You're right, Beshte. The Pride Lands really do seem great. BESHTE: See? What did I tell ya? There's plenty to eat, and no need to hide. You could... BUNGA: Beshte! Here you are! We've been looking everywhere for you. Ono! Found him! ONO: Actually, I think I saw him first. BUNGA: Maybe, but I got here first. ONO: (SIGHS) Fine. BESHTE: Hi, guys. I've been giving my new pal Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands. BUNGA: What new pal are you talking about? BESHTE: This one here! Aja... Huh? He was here a second ago. Ajabu? Ajabu! BUNGA: What's this Ajabu look like? Maybe I've seen him around. BESHTE: Probably not. He's new to the Pride Lands. I think I'm the only one who's seen him. ONO: I didn't see him. I only saw you. BUNGA: So what's he look like? BESHTE: Well... His top half looks like a giraffe, his bottom half looks like zebra, and his face kind of looks like an oryx but without the horns. ONO: Sounds different. BUNGA: Is that one new pal or three new pals? BESHTE: Just one. He's a nice guy. You'd like him. BUNGA: And you're the only one who can see him? BESHTE: No, no. I'm just the only one who has seen him. ONO: Uh, Beshte? Maybe you've been hiding all alone a little too long. BESHTE: No, seriously, he was right here. BUNGA: Sure he was, Big B! But we gotta go now. The Lion Guard needs us. Right Ono? ONO: Affirmative. Follow me! KION: Beshte. Glad they could find you. BESHTE: Sorry about that. What's the kerbubble? KION: There's a leopard in the Pride Lands. BESHTE: (GASPS) A leopard? Are you sure? BUNGA: Yeah, we chased him, but he got away. BESHTE: This is terrible! FULI: I'm pretty sure we can handle one leopard. BESHTE: You don't understand. I told Ajabu there aren't any leopards in the Pride Lands. KION: Who's Ajabu? BESHTE: My new friend. BUNGA: I think your new friend's safe, Beshte. The leopard will be going after real animals. BESHTE: Ajabu is real! BUNGA: And is he here right now? BESHTE: Of course not! Least, I don't think so. Unless he's hiding. (GRUNTS) Ajabu? Ajabu! KION: What's going on? BUNGA: Beshte has an imaginary friend. BESHTE: He's not imaginary! BUNGA: He looked pretty imaginary to us. BESHTE: You didn't even see him. KION: Guys! We don't have time to talk about this right now. FULI: Kion's right. We've got a leopard on the loose. KION: And it's up to us to catch him. BESHTE: Right. You got it, Kion! KION: Now, let's go! Till the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard Defend! KION: More leopard tracks. Makucha definitely came this way. BUNGA: Yup! Looks like we're on the right "track." Get it? FULI: Get what? We are on the right track. This is a track and it's the right one. BUNGA: It was kinda funny, right? ONO: Well... KION: The leopard's headed this way. FULI: Yeah. But it's hard to tell which way he went after he got into the tall grass. BESHTE: Hey! I see him! There he goes! KION: (GASPS) Come on! ONO: How come I didn't see him? BESHTE: I think he went this way. ONO: I still don't see him. FLAMINGOS: (SQUAWKING) ONO: Hapana! (SHOUTS) BUNGA: (GRUNTS) BESHTE: (SIGHS) I could've sworn I saw him run this way. KION: You sure it was the leopard? BESHTE: The leopard? No, I thought I saw Ajabu. KION: Who? FULI: (SPITTING) Hang on. We've been chasing your imaginary friend? BESHTE: He's not imaginary! BUNGA: Big B? You know none of us have seen him, right? ONO: It's true. BESHTE: But guys. He really is real. Why don't you believe me? BUNGA: I don't know. Maybe because your half-zebra half-giraffe friend sounds so un-Bunga-lievable! KION: Bunga, you really hurt his feelings. Why don't you two believe him? BUNGA: You heard what the guy's supposed to look like. Half zebra, half giraffe, half oryx. ONO: And we didn't see him, even when Beshte said he was right there. BUNGA: Do you believe him? KION: I do. Beshte doesn't make things up. Besides, did you hear him say his new friend was chased here by a leopard? BUNGA: Yeah, so? KION: So we have a strange animal who says he was chased here by a leopard. And we have a leopard! FULI: When you put it that way, it does sound real. BUNGA: I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. ONO: We should go say we're sorry. KION: Good idea. BUNGA: Hey, Big B? Don't be mad. We're sorry we didn't believe your friend was real. ONO: He just sounded made-up. Sorry. (SPITS) BESHTE: (SIGHS) That's okay. He does look different from anyone I've ever seen. I might not have believed me, either. BUNGA: So we're pals again? BESHTE: We always were, Little B. FULI: Okay, guys. Don't forget, we still have a leopard at large. KION: And if we believe in Beshte's friend, we've got to believe that the leopard's looking for him. BESHTE: That's right! So we've got to find him first! KION: Beshte! Wait for us! AJABU: (BREATHES DEEPLY) Well, Beshte did say the Pride Lands were safe. Oh, hello, there. Hi. Nice to meet ya. Oh, nice stripes.(CHUCKLES) Hello. THURSTON: Not to get personal, stranger, but are you a zebra? AJABU: Uh, no. I'm not. THURSTON: (GASPS) I knew it! You're not a zebra! MAKUCHA: (GROWLING) Look who's here. AJABU: I know that. I said I'm not. THURSTON: Well, what are you then? Are you a short giraffe? AJABU: (LAUGHS) No. I'm a... THURSTON: Are you a fancy antelope? AJABU: No. I'm a... THURSTON: Shh, shh! Wait, don't tell me. You're a... You're a... Hmm. AJABU: Leopard! THURSTON: Leopard? What's that? AJABU: Something big and mean with sharp teeth! And it's coming this way! THURSTON: Mmm-hmm. So it is. Well, in that case, my advice is... Panic and run! Panic and run! Panic and run! KION: The leopard! Come on! AJABU: Makucha! I... I can't believe you chased me all this way! MAKUCHA: You okapis are rare. Once you find one, you stay on its trail. And your trail is about to come to an end. (LAUGHING) THURSTON: Panic and run! Panic and... (YELLS) I know I'm delicious, but don't eat me! Please! MAKUCHA: (GROWLS) I'm after somebody a lot tastier than you. THURSTON: Well! I've never been so insulted in all my life. KION: Till the Pride Lands' end... LION GUARD: Lion Guard Defend! MAKUCHA: Ugh! Not these guys again. THURSTON: Somebody tastier than me... I mean, really? (SCOFFS) KION: Anybody else think it's weird that the leopard didn't go after any of the zebras? FULI: Yeah, now that you mention it. BESHTE: (GASPS) I bet Ajabu was hiding in the herd! Remember I said his back half is striped like a zebra's? He'd blend right in. KION: So you think the leopard was after your new pal? BESHTE: He did say leopards chase okapis all the time where he came from. KION: Well, they're in the Pride Lands now. And the Lion Guard is gonna keep Ajabu safe! BESHTE: Thanks. I knew he could count on you guys. AJABU: (YELLS) BUNGA: What is that thing? AJABU: (YELLS) BESHTE: That's Ajabu! BUNGA: Well, I'll be a baboon's brother! ONO: Ajabu's actually real? BESHTE: You said you believed me. BUNGA: We did, but now we really believe you. BESHTE: (GROANS) Anyway, I'm glad you've finally seen him. KION: Uh-oh! So has the leopard! Lion Guard, let's go! AJABU: Leave me alone, Makucha! Just go back home, won't you? MAKUCHA: No way! I've chased you too far to give up now. (GROWLING) (SHOUTS) BESHTE: Poa! Nice move, Ajabu! MAKUCHA: Now you're just making me mad! AJABU: (YELLS) MAKUCHA: I've got you now! BESHTE: Not on my watch! Twende Kiboko MAKUCHA: (GROANS) AJABU: Wow! BESHTE: You okay, Ajabu? AJABU: I'm fine! MAKUCHA: (GROWLING) Why don't you mind your own business? I'm just saying hello to an old friend. KION: This is our business. FULI: And you're not acting too friendly. MAKUCHA: So leopards say hello with their teeth, so what? KION: So it's time for you to say goodbye! MAKUCHA: Come on! I can fight two at once! (GROWLS) BUNGA: Let's make it three! What's the matter? Honey badger got your tail? (LAUGHS) MAKUCHA: Ugh! I hope you taste better than you smell. ONO: Incoming! (GRUNTS) AJABU: (LAUGHS) You guys are amazing! BESHTE: Thanks. Now you stay here. I'll be right back! MAKUCHA: (SNARLING) BESHTE: (BELLOWING) MAKUCHA: Fine! Have it your way! Not even an okapi is worth this. BUNGA: Whoa! BESHTE: (BELLOWS) FULI: Don't stop till you're out of the Pride Lands! KION: Bunga, let go! BUNGA: Good idea! Whoa! And don't come back! Guess I told him. (CHUCKLES) BESHTE: Hey, everybody, I've got someone I want you to meet. Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono... This is my new friend Ajabu. ONO: Greetings. FULI: Hey. BUNGA: Hello. KION: Hi. BESHTE: Ajabu, meet the Lion Guard. AJABU: Hi, everyone. I don't know how to thank you for saving me. KION: It's what we do. AJABU: (SNIFFING)(GASPS) Are you a honey badger? BUNGA: I sure am! AJABU: (LAUGHING) Wow! I've heard of honey badgers, but I never believed they were real. BUNGA: Oh, yeah? Why's that? AJABU: I figured nobody could look and smell like that. I thought they had to be made up. But you're real! BUNGA: Yep! I'm as real as it gets! BESHTE: You're not planning on going back home, are you? That leopard will be waiting for you. AJABU: What else am I gonna do? KION: I think I've got an idea. Mom, Dad? Ajabu came to the Pride Lands as a visitor, but he'd really like to stay. If he has your blessing. SIMBA: Of course, Ajabu. You're welcome to stay in the Pride Lands. NALA: For as long as you like. AJABU: Oh, thank you, Your Highness! Thank you! NALA: We're happy to have you here, Ajabu. (ALL CHEERING) BESHTE: Welcome to the Pride Lands! BESHTE: So Ajabu. Now that you're a Pride Lander, what do you want to do next? BUNGA: Ha! I know! Let's play some more hide-and-seek! AJABU: Okay. (CHUCKLES) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! He's really good at that! BESHTE: (LAUGHS) Category:Transcripts The Imaginary Okapi/Transcript